Mi Valentín
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Siempre está bien celebrar ese día de una manera respetuosa para San Valentín. Y Jim y Sebastian sabrán como hacerlo... ¡Disfruten!


**Un romántico e inusual Mormor (James Moriarty/Sebastian moran). Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Mi Valentín**

"_Incendio en una fábrica de textiles el China, mueren 21 trabajadores, la mayoría asfixiados…"_

"_Atentado suicida en Irán, seis muertos y más de 20 heridos…"_

"_Tragedia en Londres…"_

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Jim soltando el mando adistancia e inclinándose hacia delante mirando fijamente a la tele.

Un crimen cometido el día de San Valentín por su amigo Sebastian, objetivo cumplido, ningún error, como siempre. James sonrió, apagó el televisor cuando la noticia acabó y se tendió en el sofá. Una gran velada al fin y al cabo. Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó de inmediato.

"Te espero abajo, no tardes" SM

James sonrió perversamente a su teléfono y tras ponerse un traje de color azul con una corbata gris, salió de casa. Sebastian esperaba apoyado en una farola, fumando un cigarrillo mientras miraba al portal. Llevaba una camiseta interior de tirantas de color gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra, además de unos ajustados vaqueros y unas botas militares con la punta de hierro.

El militar se acercó a él mientras expulsaba el humo.

—No te voy a ingresar el dinero aún —le advirtió James mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Oh querido —susurró Sebastian —. No estoy aquí por el dinero —le aseguró.

James ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Has preparado algo romántico Sebastian? —preguntó sonriendo.

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, pasó el brazo por los hombros de su "jefe" y comenzó a andar por la calle.

—Espero que no sea una cena romántica, ya he comido —le dijo James dejándose llevar.

Sebastian rió y lo atrajo hacia él. James contuvo un suspiro de satisfacción y le olió ligeramente, adoraba ese aroma a sudor, tabaco y pólvora que desprendía su subordinado.

Tras media hora andando en completo silencio, se metieron en un almacén abandonado y siguieron los gritos que provenían del final de este. Al fondo, e iluminado con unos focos, había un corro de hombres gritando y exigiendo más mientras un par de hombres en el centro de estaban golpeando a puñetazo limpio.

—¿Peleas callejeras? —preguntó James emocionado.

Sebastian sonrió.

—¿Creías que iba a llevarte a un restaurante a probar un pescado mal cocinado y un vino picado? Por favor, eres James Moriarty… Planeé algo mucho más romántico —murmuró contra su oreja.

El pelo de la nuca se le puso de punta y cerró los ojos.

—Mmmm… Dime que se puede apostar —pidió.

—¿Qué gracia tendría si no? —rió Sebastian —. Aunque espera a la siguiente pelea, te aguardará una sorpresa.

James abrió los ojos y le miró con una enorme sonrisa.

La pele acabó cuando uno de los contrincantes se rindió, y el corredor de la apuesta comenzó a repartir el dinero entre los ganadores.

—¡Señores! ¡Presten atención! —gritó —. Los participantes de la siguiente pelea serán Richard Evans y Sebastian Moran.

El militar se quitó la chaqueta y se la dejó a Jim mientras le sonreía.

—Apuesta por mí, encanto —susurró.

James rió, se fue hasta el corredor y le dejó 500 libras en la mesa.

—Apuesto por Moran —dijo antes de mirar a los combatientes.

Moran era delgado, alto y musculado, de pelo rubio y piel cetrina., con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado izquierdo de la mejilla Richard, era de raza negra, era más alto que Sebastian y mucho más ancho por eso todas las apuestas fueron para Richard.

James apretó la chaqueta de Sebastian contra él mientras este se colocaba en el centro del círculo. El rubio alzó ambos puños hasta la altura de la barbilla y adelantó el pie izquierdo.

El otro hombre imitó su postura y fue el que lanzó el primer golpe que Sebastian no esquivó. Los hombres aplaudieron entusiasmados y animaron más a Richard. El segundo golpe fue directo a su boca y le produjo un corte en el labio que comenzó a sangrar.

James gimió de satisfacción al ver como un tercer golpe dado en la nariz provocaba otra hemorragia.

El siguiente golpe fue al pómulo de Sebastian y fue cuando este dirigió la vista a James. Este asintió ligeramente y sonrió.

Sebastian esquivó un golpe de Richard, luego otro y más tarde otro más hasta alzar su puño derecho con toda la fuerza que pudo. El cuello de Richard giró bruscamente y cuando superó los 90 grados de rotación cayó al suelo inconsciente.

El corro se silenció de golpe y James sonrió más fuerte.

—Bueno —dijo el corredor —. El ganador es, Sebastian Moran —exclamó alzando su puño.

Los hombres se quejaron pero James se acercó al corredor y extendió la mano para recibir las cuatro mil libras de la apuesta, luego, cogió a Sebastian por la camiseta y le besó con fuerza.

El rubio suspiró y lo apretó contra él, respondiendo al beso con exigencia e ignorando los gritos de asombro del grupo de hombres que le miraba sorprendido.

Al separarse, James tenía toda la barbilla llena de sangre de Sebastian. Sonrió y la lamió.

—Feliz San Valentín, cariño —susurró Sebastian.

El genio criminal sonrió y se puso la chaqueta, Sebastian rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y lo apretó contra él mientras se movían.

—Mmmm… -susurró James —. Creo que me falta algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sebastian, bajó la mano hasta el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de James y la metió dentro.

—Follar contigo, por supuesto —le dijo.

Sebastian emitió una sonora carcajada antes de pellizcarle el trasero.

—Pronto llegaremos a casa —le dijo.

—No aguanto tanto, llevo duro desde que recibiste el primer puñetazo.

—Aguanta, cariño…

—No —le dijo James cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de el para salir antes —. Exijo que me folles ahora.

Salieron del almacén y James se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta, agarró a Sebastian de la camisa y lo apretó contra él para besarle con necesidad.

—Ah… ¿Aquí James? –murmuró Sebastian mientras intentaba coger algo de aire.

—Aquí, quiero que me folles contra esta pared. Aquí y ahora… —murmuró James desabrochando los pantalones del rubio.

—Pero…

—¿Tienes la osadía de contradecirme? —le preguntó James apretando el dolorido miembro de Sebastian con su mano izquierda.

—Jod… —murmuró este —. Yo… Ah… Al cuerno.

Le mordió el labio a James con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar mientras que sus manos corrían a su cintura y desabrochaba los pantalones. Los bajó junto a la ropa interior hasta los muslos y le dio la vuelta. Apoyándolo con fuerza contra la pared provocando un ruido metálico.

—Pides unas cosas… —suspiró Sebastian mientras usaba su saliva como lubricante.

—Y tú estas dispuesto a cumplirlas mi amor…

Sebastian se lamió dos dedos y los introdujo en el interior de James, moviéndolos dentro y fuera para dilatarle. James se revolvió y golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared.

—Déjate de… Esto —dijo conteniendo un gruñido.

—No. Quiero hacerte sufrir… Y sé que hacértelo con lentitud es mucho más doloroso para ti que el dolor en si mismo…

James movió su culo contra los dedos de Sebastian y este le sujetó con fuerza y lo empujó contra la pared.

—Quieto… —suplicó Sebastian—. Ya que lo vamos hacer aquí, te aguantas…

Sacó los dedos del interior de James y se sujetó su miembro para guiarlo hasta el interior de este. James se dilataba con facilidad así que no fue doloroso penetrarle de golpe.

—Mmmm… Joder Sebastian —gimió el genio criminal mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El nombrado le lamió el cuello y lo chupó antes de comenzar a moverse. Eran fuertes embestidas, con golpes secos y precisos que llevaron enseguida al éxtasis a James.

—Más rápido, fóllame más rápido… —suplicó.

—Eres… Un… Jodido… Mmmm… Dios —murmuró Sebastian moviéndose con fuerza contra él.

—¿Dios…? —susurró James agonizando.

—Eso mismo… —murmuró —. Mierda, joder —exclamó.

Agarró con fuerza las caderas de James y tras una fuerte embestida se corrió en su interior, dando golpes secos contra su próstata. James dejó de hacer fuerza y dejó que Sebastian le chocara contra la pared mientras se corría, haciéndolo el al instante contra la puerta y el suelo.

—Ah… —susurró James apoyándose contra la pared.

Sebastian apoyó la frente en la nuca de este y suspiró profundamente. Mordió su cuello mientras se salía.

—Adoro hacer el amor contigo —murmuró Sebastian.

James rió y se dio la vuelta para besarle.

—¿Otra sesión? —susurró.

Sebastian rió y le volvió a penetrar. Sin preguntarle. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, aunque fuese en aquel lugar.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! **

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¡contadme si os gustó! **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
